The field of the invention is tools and the invention relates more particularly to tools useful in adjusting sprockets of the type which are driven by a chain.
Numerous machines are driven by sprockets affixed to chains or drive belts. Perhaps the most widespread and visable use of such chains would be in conjunction with motorcycles and bicycles. In order to maximize the power transmitted between the chain and the sprocket and to minimize the wear both on the chain and the sprocket, it is beneficial that the chain be in direct alignment with the sprocket. Typically, the sprocket is not sufficiently large so that this alignment can be readily done visably. Most often the sprocket is aligned, however, by sight and the results are often imperfect.